Shall We Play A Game?
by jasmyn4057
Summary: Hi all! This is a one-shot featuring my fave couple, Bonnie and Damon. It takes place while they were in the Prison World. They are learning to become friends.


A/N: I always have ideas for a story, but never seem to finish one. So, here's one that I started and finished. I still love the idea of a Bonnie and Damon relationship (total Bamon shipper!) despite the end of Vampire Diaries. So, this is just a one-shot featuring the two of them while they were stuck in the prison world. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review if you liked it.

And as always, I do not own these characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW

Shall We Play A Game?

"You've never appreciated anything I've done for you!" Bonnie yelled.

"That's not true." Damon shrugged "I distinctly remember saying thank you at least twice."

That comment only made Bonnie angrier. "Twice?! You've thanked me twice after all I've done for you."

"Not true. I said that I can distinctly remember two occasions. I'm sure there are more."

"No, actually, there are not."

"Are you sure?"

Bonnie was beyond furious with Damon right now. How could he so flippant with her? Didn't he realize what was happening right now?

"Hmm," Damon pondered. "You may be right."

"I know that I am right." Bonnie was practically yelled at Damon.

"So, does that mean you want me to say 'thank you' right now?"

Why does she even bother? Every time they decided to play a friendly game, it would always spiral into some epic argument. The last time they played Monopoly, she had ended up storming out of the boarding house and staying in her Gram's house for 2 days. This argument had started from playing Scattergories. Of course, Damon had made some off-handed comment that Bonnie would not stay silent. This, in turn, led to a discussion on sacrifice…namely all her sacrifices and everyone's lack of thankfulness.

"Forget it." Bonnie muttered. "You wouldn't really mean it."

"You must be confusing me with someone else, because I always mean what I say. I've never lied about who I am."

"That's not always a good thing."

"Why? Isn't honestly important?"

"Yes. But, your honesty isn't always good for everyone else."

"I didn't say it was. I just said I wouldn't lie to you. Meaning, if I say 'thank you Bonnie', I mean it. Whole-heartedly. Well, what's left of my heart."

Shaking her head, Bonnie can't help but chuckle at Damon's logic. True, if was flawed. When was it not? But, he was earnest. And that part, she could appreciate. Times like this, she could almost see what other's saw in him. The charming, sexy older Salvatore brother. Not that she would EVER admit that to him.

"I still don't think that should count as a word."

"Gallinippers. It's a word."

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it's a made-up word that would help you win the game."

"Like I ever would do something so underhanded…just to win a game."

"You would. And you did."

"Why would I even bother? I tend to beat you at everything. Winning, obviously, comes very natural to me."

"You only win at every game because you cheat at every game. Like you are doing right here, right now."

"You don't believe me. Look it up. By all means, let's go the library. Prove myself right. And when you are proven wrong, that means you owe me."

"I wouldn't owe you anything."

"Yes. Since you have called me a liar and a cheat, if I am telling the truth, you owe me something."

"Like what?"

"A night of debauchery."

"No. I don't think so. I am in no way participating in anything with you. That's just not happening."

"Fine," Damon conceded. They were in a world with just he and her. His options were rather limited. "How about a subdued version?"

Intrigued, Bonnie shrugged. "Go on."

Smiling, Damon elaborated. "You. Me. Bourbon. None of your judgmental attitude. The possibilities are endless."

"Endless? Really?" Bonnie scoffed while rolling her eyes, choosing to ignore the quip about her personality. Why was she even discussing this with him? She was wasting her time and energy. Well, mainly her energy since all Damon and she had was time. "Besides, we haven't even established that you won."

"Yet." Damon corrected. He knew he was close to persuading the stubborn witch.

"You know what, Damon? Fine. If the word truly exists, then you and I can do anything you want. Within reason." Bonnie added after noticing the gleam in Damon's eyes after her accepting the challenge. "Of course, this also means that if this word does not exist," Bonnie smiled gleefully "you owe me."

"Wait, no! What does that mean?" Damon panicked. Before their forced time together, Damon had never spent much time alone with Bonnie. He only knew her as the serious type. Elena's friend that usually blamed him for everything, but still always managed to save the day. He had never experienced her playful side. And truth be told, he liked it.

"Why, Damon? Scared?" asked Bonnie coyly.

"Of course, not. But, I don't think I can handle another movie night watching The Lion King and Little Women."

"So, what I'm hearing is 'yes, Bonnie. I am scared'."

"Well, then, you need to listen more closely. I'm not scared of a powerless witch. Bring it on, Bennett. I'm ready for anything."

"We shall see, Salvatore."

Two hours later as they were leaving the library, Bonnie was regretting her hasty decision. Damon was proven right. It was indeed a world. A word that was commonly used in the civil war era for a mosquito.

"You act so immature; I tend to forget that you are so much older than me." Bonnie teased Damon.

"Say what you want, little witch. I am the winner and now you owe me."

"I know what I said. I'm not going to back out."

"Positive?" Damon challenged.

"Bring it on, Salvatore. Anything you got." Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready for anything, but she was not going to back down now. Being in this world with just Damon and away from the craziness of the reality of Mystic Falls, she was free to just enjoy herself. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she kind of enjoyed the freedom.

"Famous last words. I hope you're ready, Bon Bon. This is going to be a night you'll never forget." Damon smirked with his signature eyebrow lift. "Trust me?" Damon asked sheepishly.

"I do." Bonnie answered looking straight into Damon's blue eyes. "I do trust you, Damon."

Up until that moment, Damon hadn't realized how much he wanted her, no, needed her to trust him. He wanted them to be friends. He wanted to rely on her and he wanted to be someone she could depend on.

Damon offered his elbow. "Well, then, my dear Ms. Bennett, shall we go?"

Bonnie could feel herself smiling. Let the night begin, she thought to herself. Looping her arm through his elbow. "Indeed, we shall, Mr. Salvatore."


End file.
